gscouncilsownawardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Surf IP
The "Fun in the Surf" IP is an interest project from the Girl Scouts of San Diego-Imperial Council, developed by Stephanie Lenz and Rosie Wagner as a Silver Award Project, 2000. = Skill Builders = 1) Take a surfing lesson from a qualified instructor. Learn how to handle the board, how to keep your balance, the “pop-up,” as well as various ways to get past the waves on a surfboard (i.e. turtling, flipping over board). 2) As a beginner surfer, there are many skills you need to learn. Begin by learning surfing etiquette (Who has right of way?) and how to avoid getting in the path of other surfers. Before entering the water find out which beaches in your area allow surfing and learn how surfing areas are marked or identified (may be different at each beach). Also, identify obstacles and dangers such as rocks, jetties and piers. Finally, use the buddy system every time you go out. 3) Sometimes watching others surf can help you acquaint yourself with the basics of surfing. Watch a film on surfing and take notes on different types of boards; long boards compared with short boards. Also, note different styles of surfing. 4) Learn about rip currents: What causes a rip current, how can they be identified, where are they most likely to be found? How does a rip current affect surfers? What is a long shore current? How would a rip current and a long shore current affect a swimmer or a surfer? 5) Learn the “stingray shuffle” to prevent injuries from stingrays. What is the correct treatment for a stingray hit or a jellyfish sting? 6) Using the Internet as a resource, identify five top surf locations in the world. What do they have in common? Also, visit www.swell.com and www.wahine.com to find the latest trends in the surf industry. 7) There are lots of fun things to do in the ocean besides surfing. Try one or two of the following activities. �� Wind surfing �� Body boarding �� Body surfing �� Ocean kayaking �� Skim boarding = Technology = 1) Go to the library and find out about surfing in the 1950’s and 60”s. Compare surfing in the 1950’s to present day surfing. How has technology affected the way surfboards are manufactured? 2) Go to a local surf shop or a surf shop online and learn about three different types of surfboards, the pros and cons of each board, and the different ways of keeping them in good shape. How much does a surfboard cost? New? Used? 3) You can’t just jump on your board and catch a wave; first you need to prep up your board. Wax creates a non-skid surface for you to stand on. Learn about the different types of base coat and board wax and the different ways to apply it for each board. 4) Sun can deeply affect you body and your future. Too much sun exposure (especially during the teen years) can lead to skin cancer, bad eyesight, and wrinkles. There are many new technological advances in skin protection. Learn about UVA/UVB light rays and the most advanced ways to protect your skin. List three ways to protect your skin from the sun. 5) Find out how the weather affects the waves and tides. Is it better to surf at low tide or high tide? Why? How does a distant storm affect the waves on our coastline? Learn about three different instruments used by modern day scientists to foretell the weather and learn how to use a tide chart. = Service Projects = 1) Join a local organization for a beach or bay cleanup. Learn how trash can harm or kill marine life and birds. 2) Pollution and chemicals can destroy marine ecosystems. Share your knowledge with a troop or group. Look at surfrider.com. 3) Learn a variety of different water games and then teach them to a group of younger girls. Take a survey and find out what kind of games the girls like best. Offer to submit them to a magazine for kids. 4) You can never know too much about water safety, especially when it comes to watching young children in the water. Take a water safety, life saving or first aid course through the Red Cross; share your knowledge with your troop or group. = Career Exploration = 1) Lifeguards are very important if you want to be safe at the beach. Interview a lifeguard (while they are off-duty or on a break) and talk to him/her about his/her experiences and the training that was needed. Find out how you can become a beach lifeguard or what steps are needed to achieve this goal. Share your information with a troop or group. 2) There are increasing numbers of women in the surf industry. Contact a surf shop owner or employee (preferably a female) and find out what it takes to be successful in this business. What kind of training or education is beneficial to this career? 3) Take a lifeguard course, enroll in a Junior Lifeguard summer program or get a job life guarding at a pool. Share your experience with a troop or group. 4) There are many different ways to manufacture surfboards and there are many different companies that sell surf gear. Find out about three surfboard manufacturers and where they are located. Find out how board shapes start out and what is the step-by-step method to creating a board. = See also = List of Council's Own Interest Projects = External Links = http://www.sdgirlscouts.org/forms/pdf/PG-1341-.pdf